


Happy Halloween To Me

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Roleplay, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, masquerade fills, photo manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: J2 role play as strangers at a masquerade ball Halloween party. Jensen teases Jared to the brink of insanity before they give in and dash upstairs to fuck like bunnies.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Happy Halloween To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of Spn Masquerade Challenge for running this round. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Jen, without whom this wouldn't have been possible. 
> 
> Happy Viewing!

This is the first time I attempted a comic strip style. Forgive my errors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
